Yi Xing, You're
by Yu Hyungseo
Summary: Yi Xing, kau membuat kepalaku pusing, duniaku terbalik. Semua sudah punya pasangan—oh, tentu, lihat saja Tao dan Kris. Kapan aku bisa mengungkapkannya kepadamu? Kau membuatku gila, tahu. Aroma tubuhmu, caramu menatapku... Nah, kita temukan saja dulu benda itu sebelum aku jujur kepadamu, oke? /EXO SuLay, reqfic, fluff.


**Yi Xing, You're...**

A fanfiction by** Lee Hyungseo.**

* * *

AKU tahu ini tidak nyata.

Tapi ini nyata. Ternyata betul nyata. Kukira itu hanya gejolak perasaan aneh; sesuatu yang absurd yang bakal hilang sendiri seiring waktu berjalan. Tetapi meski sebanyak apapun waktu telah berjalan, yang kurasakan ini tak mau hilang.

Aku selalu menghindarinya. Di koridor, di tempat kami latihan, di tempat umum, di manapun itu. Kapan saja aku punya peluang menghindarinya, maka aku pasti berusaha. Tapi dia ada di mana-mana. Selalu kembali dan kembali, selalu saja ada momen di mana kami akhirnya bertatap muka. Dan jika sudah begitu, aku seperti tak punya kendali diri untuk tidak menelannya bulat-bulat. Setiap kali dia berlalu di depanku—entah kolonye maskulin apa yang dipakainya, atau memang itu aroma khas tubuhnya—selalu ada bau harum yang menusuk indera penciumanku. Bukan berarti dia menyemprotkan setengah botol pewangi itu ke badannya, karena hanya aku yang bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya sampai setajam itu. Dia membuatku mabuk kepayang, kalau istilah itu belum dikategorikan sebagai istilah kuno. Dia membuatku pusing sendiri, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, rasanya seisi tubuhku dipenuhi oleh hormon-hormon pembangkit... Pokoknya dia membuat duniaku semakin kabur. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Tidak bisa menjauhinya. Tidak bisa berusaha membencinya. Mana mungkin aku membencinya? Tidak, tidak...

Yi Xing terlalu baik hati untuk dibenci.

—

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Itu '_nihao_', Jun... myeon, bukan '_hau_'. Itu '_hao_'. '_Hao_', seperti '_Tao_'. Dengan '_o_'."

Hari ini Yi Xing kebagian tugas berat mengajariku bahasa Mandarin. Aku masih payah, itu sebabnya bukan Kris yang mengajariku. Kris tidak perlu repot-repot merepoti dirinya sendiri. Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan Sehun—minum bercangkir-cangkir _bubble tea_ sampai mabuk, bukan secara harfiah. Hasil dari kedekatan mereka adalah, beratus-ratus spanduk dengan bunyi: "_HunHan is real! HunHan is real!_" Yah, mereka memang sungguh nyata, lalu kenapa? Dan siapa yang bisa mengharapkan Tao? Bocah itu bahkan masih memanggilku dengan sebutan yang salah: '_Jun-ma-ho_', yang seharusnya '_Junmyeon-_hyung'. Jadi hanya Yi Xing, hanya dia yang menjadi harapan dari yang lain. Hanya dia yang menjadi harapanku.

"Sori, Lay. Aku sedang sariawan." Aku mengatakannya dengan kosakata sesederhana mungkin, tidak ingin dia berpikir terlalu keras karena itu bisa membuatnya pusing. "Dan kalau ternyata mengucapkan namaku membuatmu begitu kesulitan, panggil saja Suho. Oke, kok."

Yi Xing tersenyum. Senyum paling indah yang pernah kulihat. "Makasih, Suho... _hyung_," katanya, menggunakan bahasa aslinya dengan canggung.

"Tanpa '_hyung_'. Kita seumuran," ralatku. Aku tidak setua itu.

"Maaf. Tanpa '_hyung'_."

Dia begitu polos. Oh, Tuhan, dewa apapun, tolong aku. Ini terlalu manis. "Jangan terlalu banyak minta maaf, Lay."

"Oke, maaf—eh..." dia menelan kata-katanya dan mengganti dengan yang baru. "Soalnya aku terlalu banyak minta maaf."

"Oke, santai saja." Bukan Yi Xing yang harus santai, tapi aku. Aku yang tegang. Aku yang gemetar. Kami hanya berdua di sini. Kai seharusnya juga ada di sini, menjalani kelas Mandarin-nya bersamaku. Tapi dia pergi. Mungkin berteleportasi ke kutub utara. Mungkin juga kutub selatan. Mungkin ke antartika, atau jangan-jangan dia lenyap dan kembali ke Exo Planet sendirian? Tega-teganya dia meninggalkanku! Oh, Junmyeon, kau sebegitu gugupnya sampai meracau sendiri di dalam kepalamu. Wajah-wajah ada di mana-mana, tapi semua wajah itu sama; Zhang Yi Xing. Dia yang sedang makan, sedang tidur, sedang mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menari menghentak-hentak bersama Kai, tertawa, menangis, kesakitan, terluka, sendirian...

"Kau ada di mana sih? Dari tadi kau sama sekali nggak memperhatikan."

Nada protes yang tercurah dari balik bibirnya, aku suka itu. Ya ampun, seandainya aku bisa menampar pipiku sendiri saat ini juga. Bodoh sekali, Junmyeon. "Sori, sariawannya..."

Bukan sariawannya, tapi _dirimu_.

"Ayo mulai lagi," dia mengabaikanku. Sepertinya jengkel. "Sekarang aku yang bicara, kau yang terjemahkan, oke?"

"Tolong jangan cepat-cepat, jangan seperti Kris," aku memohon. Aku trauma. Aku trauma dicecar satu paragraf penuh, diberi nilai nol koma sekian oleh Kris.

"Aku nggak kayak dia." Yi Xing mencoba untuk terdengar jahat, tapi itu justru manis sekali. "Mulai?"

"Silakan saja."

Setengah jam selanjutnya berlalu dengan kecepatan cahaya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan ini semua. Dia menatapku langsung di mataku yang sedang sayu. Sayu karena telah mencoba untuk tidak melihatnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidak melihatnya. Kehadirannya ada di mana-mana, aromanya ada di mana-mana, suaranya ada di mana-mana. Sekarang aku paham betul perasaan Edward Cullen setiap kali sedang bersama dengan Bella-nya. Perumpamaan yang bodoh sekali, kurasa. Tapi itu memang benar. Dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuatku kehausan, secara non-harfiah. Itu idiot sekali, karena aku bukan vampir. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang sedang terjerembab ke dalam jurang bernama 'jatuh cinta'.

Yi Xing mengakhirinya dengan mudah. Maksudku, bukan pelajaran bahasanya. Tapi mudah untuk tidak menguntitnya. Dia mengatakan bahwa pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai, dan dia harus mandi. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat kurang lima menit, sore hari. Setelah Yi Xing selesai mandi pukul empat nanti, seluruh penghuni apartemen ini pasti sudah kembali dan berkumpul lagi. Aku selalu bertemu dengan Yi Xing, tapi nyaris tak ada waktu yang lama untuk kesenangan pribadi.

Kesenangan pribadi? Aku mendengus.

—

Ketika Kris sedang bicara dengan bahasanya, hanya beberapa dari kami dengan kemampuan bahasa mandarin yang melebihi rata-ratalah yang mengerti. Tentu saja Luhan, Yi Xing, dan Tao di luar hitungan. Chen dan Xiumin juga sepertinya akan termasuk di luar hitungan. Mereka sudah jago, kebanyakan dari kami payah. Dari mereka berlima, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Yi Xing-lah yang paling ogah-ogahan mendengarkan cerita Kris, sedangkan Tao adalah yang paling antusias. Kami duduk bersila membentuk lingkaran, baru kusadari ada polanya. Tao duduk di sebelah Kris yang sedang berdiri sambil bergerak-gerak, begitu takjub memperhatikan Kris. Di sebelah Kris adalah Chen, lalu Xiumin yang sedang menggigit kuku-kukunya yang sudah bergerigi. Di sebelah Xiumin ada tempat kosong yang akhirnya diisi oleh Kyungsoo setelah dia mengambil sekantong rumput laut kering. Kai suka rumput laut, dan Kyungsoo selalu mengingatnya. Dan supaya Kai bisa memakan rumput lautnya, dia mempersilakan Kai duduk di sebelahnya, selalu begitu. Sehun dan Luhan duduk bersebelahan di seberangku, menertawakan sesuatu yang sepertinya baru mereka tonton dari YouTube. Kemudian urutannya adalah Baekhyun, Yi Xing, Chanyeol, baru aku.

Aku bersyukur. Ternyata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengikuti pola itu. Kalau mereka seperti itu, itu akan membuatku merasa kesepian.

Sampai tiba-tiba...

"_Gege_, boleh nggak tukar tempat? Aku mau duduk di sebelah Chanyeol."

Baekhyun sialan. Pengkhianat. Bocah pelontar cahaya gamma pengkhianat. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, "Jangan! Yi Xing nggak boleh pergi dari sana! Aku nggak mau sendirian di sini! Aku nggak mau urutannya jadi Yi Xing, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, baru Junmyeon!"

"Nggak masalah," Yi Xing merestui permintaan si bocah bersinar itu. Kalau saja kekuatanku petir seperti punya Chen. Kalau saja kami betulan punya kekuatan!

"Oke!"

Tapi ternyata bukan Baekhyun yang bertukar tempat dengan Yi Xing, melainkan Chanyeol. Karena mereka seperti itu, sekarang urutannya menjadi... menjadi... pikir saja sendiri _lah_. Kris sempat memerhatikan tingkah Yi Xing dan Chanyeol, agak meradang juga akhirnya karena kebanyakan dari kami tidak memusatkan konsentrasi kepadanya, sebelum akhirnya dia melanjutkan ceritanya atas permintaan Tao.

Tiba-tiba lututku lemas. Yi Xing baru saja selesai mandi, itu sebabnya kini dia benar-benar wangi. Persetan dengan dirimu, Junmyeon, Suho, apalah panggilanmu. Aku sudah muak menyangkal-nyangkal. Aku suka Yi Xing, Lay. Menyayanginya, entah seperti apa rasa sayang itu harus dideskripsikan. Lupakan saja segala bentuk pertahanan diri yang telah kaubuat. Kau tidak bisa menahan diri, Junmyeon. Tidak untuk orang ini.

—

Sebelum Sehun masuk ke kamar, aku memastikan agar jendela sudah terbuka lebar-lebar. Sehun benci kepanasan, dan aku benci melihatnya tersiksa karena kepanasan. Kedinginan bukan masalah besar buatku. Aku sudah sering merasa kedinginan.

"_Hyung_," Sehun melangkah pelan ke dalam kamar, kecapekan.

"Kok tumben sekali kau lupa mematikan lampu di ruang tengah?" keluhku. Aku tahu aku cerewet.

"Itu Yi Xing-_ge_ sedang mencari _earphone_-nya. Bantu dia, _hyung_. Aku capek banget." Sehun meluncur ke tempat tidur menggunakan gerakan orang meluncur ke kolam renang. Aku memelototinya karena perintahnya barusan sampai dia akhirnya menambahkan, "_Please_?"

Seingatku Sehun masuk ke dalam kategori maknae paling kurang ajar bersama dengan Kyuhyun-_sunbae_. Bercanda, Sehun anak baik. Kyuhyun juga.

"Oke, oke."

Ketika aku sampai di ruang tengah, Yi Xing masih gelagapan mencari-cari. Aku tahu betul seberapa penting benda itu untuknya, tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak mengungkit-ngungkitnya. Yi Xing bakal panik. Dia mencari di bawah sofa, di sela-sela dudukan sofa, di rak televisi, rak DVD, bahkan mungkin sudah semua tempat dia cari. Aku punya firasat bahwa aku tak bakal banyak membantu.

"Aku yakin meletakkannya di sekitar sini," dia bergumam pada udara kosong di depannya. "Di mana benda itu?"

"Mencari apa, Lay?" Pertanyaan bodoh, Suho. Pertanyaan. Bodoh.

"_Earphone_," jawabnya, putus-putus karena berkonsentrasi pada pencariannya. "Putih. Tipis. Kuletakkan di tempatku duduk tadi. Sedikit menekuk di bagian pangkal..."

"Kris mengerjaimu, ya?" Aku membolak-balik dudukan sofa dan merunduk untuk melihat kolong rak televisi.

"Nggak mungkin sejahat itu."

"Tao?" Pasti Lay akan menjawab, 'Mana berani dia?'.

"Mana berani dia?" Bingo.

Kami sama-sama mengeluh. Benda itu tak ada di manapun. Yi Xing yakin betul dia tidak salah meletakkan _earphone _-nya. Dia juga yakin dan ingat betul kalau dia tadi membawanya keluar kamar. Aku juga sempat melihatnya, sih.

"Bagaimana nih? Besok siang kami sudah akan kembali ke Cina."

Oh, iya. Benar juga. Satu bulan berlalu dengan sangat, sangat cepat. Melebihi tiga kali sepuluh pangkat delapan meter per sekon...

Baru hari ini aku benar-benar bisa berada begitu dekat dengannya. Belajar bahasa Mandarin hanya berdua, dan kami bahkan hanya berduaan di apartemen. Aku mendengarnya bersenandung di kamar mandi ketika dia mandi tadi. Dan baru sekali kami bisa duduk bersebelahan di dalam lingkaran...

Bersebelahan. Itu dia.

"Aku mungkin tahu di mana _earphone_-mu berada," ujarku, dengan keyakinan dua puluh persen.

"Apa? Di mana?"

Aku merogoh ke sisi paling ujung kolong sofa. Yi Xing sempat mencegahku karena dia sudah mencari di sana, tapi bukan bagian pojok belakang yang kurogoh, melainkan pojok depan tempatku duduk tadi. _Earphone _itu tersangkut di antara kaki sofa, pasti karena beberapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo menyapunya. Aku mengambilnya dengan hati-hati, tahu bahwa _earphone _itu sendiri sudah sangat rapuh seperti pemiliknya. Belum pernah kulihat ekspresi bahagia itu ada di wajahnya. Yi Xing menerima _earphone_-nya seperti menerima sebuah buket bunga. Satu lagi hal baru untuk kuingat.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Suho. Kau sangat membantu, _man_!"

Apalagi yang bisa kuharapkan? '_Terima kasih, Suho. Aku sayang padamu_'?

"Bukan masalah."

Yi Xing mengembalikan _earphone _kesayangannya ke tempatnya yang seharusnya, saku celana pendeknya. Usai sudah malam indahku. Kalau saja aku tidak memberikan benda itu. Konyol sekali, ya?

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10:18. Yi Xing akan segera tidur karena semua sudah tidur. Aku tidak tahu Kris dan Tao sedang melakukan apa sampai terdengar suara _bak buk bak buk _dari kamar mereka. Mungkin lempar-lemparan bantal. Aku juga mau lempar-lemparan bantal dengan Yi Xing, tapi Yi Xing tidak suka lempar-lemparan bantal. Mungkin Yi Xing suka lempar-lemparan guling? Duh, lempar saja pisau ke kepalaku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku galau.

"Tahu, nggak? Aku sebenarnya kepingin sekali tetap di sini."

Aku juga kepingin kok. "Yah, coba kalau kita dimasukkan ke dalam satu grup, ya." Jahat sekali rasanya membayangkan salah satu dari wajah Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo dibuang dan digantikan wajah Yi Xing.

"Jahat sekali kau membuang salah satu di antara Kris, Tao, Luhan, Xiumin, atau Chen dan digantikan dirimu!" Dia tertawa sampai memegangi perut. Ternyata dia menginginkan agar aku yang masuk. Aku terharu.

"Kris sajalah," godaku. Tawanya tak terhentikan. Seperti bunyi lonceng kehidupanku.

Seperti kerasukan setan, tanganku tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri. Baru kusadari telapak tanganku mencapai puncak kepalanya yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dariku. Bukan hanya berhenti di sana, telapak tangan sial itu juga mengusapnya, serta-merta menghentikan tawa Yi Xing. Denting lonceng kehidupanku berakhir sudah. Mati aku. Aku sudah mati. Bukan. Kau yang mati, tangan sialan! Tapi tetap saja kan aku yang punya tangan ini!

"M-maaf!" Aku menarik kembali tanganku. Demi Tuhan aku bersumpah, baru saja aku melihat rona merah singkat di pipi Yi Xing!

"Suho—"

"Maaf, kayaknya lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Besok penerbangan siang, kan? Itu artinya kau harus bangun pagi!" Ucapanku terbata-bata semua. Tidak ada yang benar.

"Justru karena penerbangan siang, aku bisa bangun lebih siang."

Aku spontan menepuk dahi. Benar. Tamat riwayatku.

"Berarti aku yang harus tidur sekarang. Dah—"

Terlambat. Dia mendapatkan tersangka utamanya. Tanganku.

Suara gemuruh di kamar Tao dan Kris semakin menjadi-jadi. Di saat yang sama seketika seluruh penghuni apartemen berubah menjadi kerbau yang tidak bisa mendengar itu semua. Mungkin saja Kris dan Tao sudah mencapai klimaks perang bantal mereka. Ingin sekali rasanya aku merangsek masuk ke sana, minta dilempari bantal sampai mati.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan selama ini?" Yi Xing begitu terang-terangan. Aku gugup.

"O-oke,"—'_Oke, Yi Xing, aku ketangkap basah. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukaimu._'—"aku nggak tau harus bilang apa." Munafik, Suho. Munafik.

"Bilang saja." Dia melepas genggaman tangannya. Ada bekas merah di sana.

"Karena kau memaksaku... yah, pertama, anggap saja aku ini konyol. Karena aku menyukaimu."

_Sudah? Itu saja?_

"Kau menganggap bahwa menyukaiku adalah hal konyol? Menurutmu itu... konyol?"

Mata Yi Xing membelalak. Aku pasti sudah mengatakan hal yang keliru. "Bukan. Bukan begitu maksudku!" Aku menghela napas, terengah-engah, seperti atlet maraton. "Aku begitu menyukaimu sampai-sampai aku membuat diriku sendiri terlihat begitu konyol, kau tahu. Kau membuat duniaku terbalik!"

Rona merah padam itu muncul kembali. "Kok bisa?"

"Kok. Bisa." Aku menepuk jidat lagi. Kok bisa, katanya. "Karena. Aku. Sendiri. Nggak. Tahu."

"Astaga," desah Lay. "Ternyata ini sungguh terjadi. Tao tidak bohong. Dia tidak pernah bohong."

"Hah? Tao kenapa?"

"Eh, bukan apa-apa." Tampaknya saat ini Yi Xing sedang merasakan yang namanya serbuan gelombang kupu-kupu menari di perut, karena sepertinya aku juga sedang merasakan hal yang sama. Bedanya, hanya ada satu kupu-kupu besar yang menggelitik, namanya Yi Xing.

"Tao mengatakan sesuatu tentangku," aku menyimpulkan. Aku jadi benar-benar sok tahu belakangan ini.

"_Well_, dia bilang... aku nggak perlu menyembunyikan perasaan ini lagi," dia tertunduk, tertawa. "Toh kau juga sepertinya menyimpan rasa buatku, begitu menurutnya."

"Dasar Kung Fu Panda kurang ajar." Aku dan Yi Xing sama-sama tergelak.

"Jadi," Yi Xing memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Bagaimana menurutmu yang tadi? Waktu kita duduk di lingkaran, waktu Baekhyun minta bertukar tempat denganku."

"Kau jahat sekali, Lay. Jahat sekali padaku, karena kupikir kau bakal pergi lebih jauh."

"Aku tadinya berpikir begitu. Aku tidak sanggup duduk di sampingmu. Duduk di samping orang yang tadinya kukira bahwa dia bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Aku harus mengharapkan apa? Mengharapkanmu berteriak-teriak, 'Jangan! Yi Xing nggak boleh pergi dari sana! Aku nggak mau sendirian di sini! Aku nggak mau urutannya jadi Yi Xing, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, baru Junmyeon!'"

Kok kalimatnya familier sekali, ya?

"Wow, ternyata selama ini..."

"Jangan memulainya dengan 'selama ini'. Mulai saja dari saat ini," pintanya. Senyum manis yang tadi pagi muncul lagi. "Dan boleh aku minta satu hal?"

"Apapun. Apa saja."

"Panggil aku Yi Xing."

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Seandainya kau tahu, aku selalu memanggilmu Yi Xing sejak awal. Dan sepertinya sampai akhir akan terus seperti itu. "Kecuali dengan satu imbuhan di belakang namamu."

"Apa? Yi Xing-_di_? Kau sendiri yang nggak suka dipanggil _'hyung_', kenapa menganak-anakkan aku?"

"Bukan Yi Xing-_di_. Tapi Yi Xing-_ku_. Yi Xing milikku."

Aku mendapat pukulan ganda di pipi. Bukan pukulan sungguhan, kok.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membiarkan Sehun menikmati angin dinginnya sendiri. Dia pantas mendapatkan itu. Sementara aku pantas mendapatkan milikku. Yi Xing yang kuimpikan. Yang membuatku selalu didera rasa haus mental, yang membuatku menderita bahagia akhir-akhir ini, yang menciptakan paradoks di dalam hidupku, membuatku harus menahan diri agar tidak menelannya bulat-bulat, tapi kali ini akan kutelan dia bulat-bulat. Kebetulan sekali kamarnya sedang hangat dan sedang menuju panas, dan tentu saja Luhan tidak suka itu. Akhirnya Luhan mengendap-endap ke dalam kamarku dan Sehun, ingin berbagi angin dengan bocah itu. Alhasil, aku dan Luhan bertukar posisi. Kami mendapatkan hak milik masing-masing, dan senyum miring Luhan yang menggoda kami terus berada di benakku. Yi Xing bilang itu tidak apa-apa, semua sudah tahu kalau Yi Xing suka padaku. Tapi kok hanya aku yang belum tahu, ya?

Sampai pukul dua pagi, barulah suara _bak buk bak buk _dari kamar Tao dan Kris tidak terdengar lagi. Ketika aku dan Yi Xing saling merapat, tiba-tiba suara itu muncul lagi. Aku tak bisa berhenti menatap langit-langit kamar sambil berpikir, kok bisa mereka tahan main lampar-lemparan bantal sampai jam dua pagi? Ketika aku menoleh pada Yi Xing, dia nyengir padaku.

"Sedang mendengarkan Tao dan Kris, ya?"

"Kok... tahu? Kau juga? Mereka ngapain, sih? Lempar-lemparan bantal atau apa?"

Pertanyaan beruntunku dibalas cengiran yang lain. "Mereka ingin kau berpikir begitu, tapi coba kau dengar lagi, deh."

Tidak ada apa-apa kecuali suara gaduh... dan suara Tao? Tao mengerang, hampir menjerit. Kemudian tiba-tiba suaranya hilang.

"Menurutmu mereka ngapain?" tanya Yi Xing.

Sekarang, menurutku aku tahu mereka sedang apa. "Nggak mungkin," aku menggeleng.

"Kalau masih nggak mengerti juga, kita praktikkan kapan-kapan." Yi Xing tertawa singkat, kemudian tertidur dengan posisi membelakangiku. Ketika keadaan sudah hening seutuhnya, tinggal aku sendiri merenung di kamar. Kok Yi Xing seperti psikopat?

Kris dan Tao bukan sedang saling cekik, kan? Atau otakku yang nggak sampai?

—

* * *

_Sebuah fanfic request dari Park Youngna. Selamat, Nak, sekarang mamih udah bisa nulis yaoi. Fluff, pula. Sulay, pula. Ini mengkhianati suara hati mamih kalau Suho itu cuma punya D.O! *guling* Tapi it's okay. Tadinya mau dibikin NC tapi gak jadi. Semoga suka, ya._

_Love. :*_


End file.
